


Hallelujah

by Onebluecoloredsoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, Cannon Divergence, Keith just want's a hug, Mentions of Krolia - Freeform, Other, help keith, keith is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onebluecoloredsoul/pseuds/Onebluecoloredsoul
Summary: It's hard defending the universe. for some it's harder finding a shoulder to cry on.(in other words, Keith makes a visit to his father and thing's get emotional)





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I don't usually have time to write, but I couldn't not write this down after listening to Jeff Buckley sing Hallelujah. (no beta read)

Keith waited outside long enough to watch the sun touch over the peaks of woeful gravestones. Standing at the cemetery entrance, disheartened.

The cemetery was numb. Undeniably a sensation of abandon—almost like a testament of his absence. Keith didn’t need to search for the course forward; when he stepped onto the wilted grass his body fell into the steps of a familiar path—engrained in his brain from routine.   
Almost like a spirits had guided him, he found his feet resting in the shadow of his father’s gravestone. 

Clutching harder the few flowers he scrounged up, he then lowered himself to kneel on the ground. Level with his reflection in granite.

“Hey. . . it’s been a—a little while.” He searched the surface of the stone, much like he would someone’s face for a minute reaction.  
Not even the wind’s whispers reached his ears.

“I brought you some flowers.” He tentatively placed them onto the ground, almost self-consciously for the other graves had evidence of more elaborate bouquets. Wilted, but nevertheless gifted in commemoration. Keith had but a few measly branches fallen from a crepe myrtle.   
Didn’t even pick them. . .

“you’ve probably been wondering where i’ve been.” He sat on the ground, a small smile dusting his lips as he recalled the scoldings that often came after his long adventures. He even tried to mimic his fathers voice— ‘Don’t just ruin off like that!’ Hehe. . . Shoulda listened to your words this time I think—got into a lot of trouble.” Keith frowned a little Images of all that brought him there flashing in his mind.

“but it was fortunate, I guess. Got me out of the house.” He laughed again, glancing at the grave.   
One of his hands started drawing patterns into the stiff blades of dry grass. Scratching idly at the dirt. 

“. . .I save people now, like how you did I suppose. I defend the universe—or help defend the universe, actually. With my. . . friends.” 

Keith tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. He took a quick deep breath.

“Shiro’s with us too. He’s—was?—our leader. If you saw him you probably wouldn’t recognize him, he looks a lot different—I’m not sure you’d recognize me either.” He cleared his throat anxiously. “We’ve changed at lot—being out there. . . It’s remarkably different than what you’d think  
. . .Nothing like what the garrison describes.” 

Keith looked up at the sky with an awestruck smile. He could barely make out the stars twinkling amidst the sunset’s coral blemished hue. 

“I hope one day everyone will be able to see it so closely. It’s breathtaking.”

Keith’s smile didn’t fade as he gazed into the sunset’s splendor. The blues bleeding over the last of the pinks.   
Keith leaned his hands into the grass even more, feeling as close to the cold ground as he could. That way, maybe, it was like he was holding hands with his father. Regretfully something he took for granted when he was a child. . .

As more time passed and the wistful wind ruffled his hair, he took a deep breath and again turned to his father. 

“. . .I found mom. She doesn’t know i’m here, but don’t worry, i’ll make sure she come’s down to see you. . . I mean, if she want’s to that is.” he said biting his lip. However a glint in his eyes appeared when he spoke again. 

“She’s amazing dad. Even more than I dreamed of. . . I’ve learned a lot from her. you would be proud.”

Keith noticed something though while looking at his father more, and pursed his lips. Reaching over he brushed away some of the crumbling stone, running his fingers over the deteriorating letters. Rough to the touch. 

"I guess I really have been gone a long time. . .” He had always kept his father’s stone clean, the best way he could of course.   
Not being around really took a tole.

Keith continued, taking out a rag and gently polishing the granite.

“. . .I joined the blade of Marmora, like Mother. . . I’m not sure how happy you’d be to hear that all things considered, heh. I had to prove myself to them, but eventually I— Tried my best to help out. It’s difficult trying to protect the universe.  
It wouldn’t surprise you to hear that i’m not a very good leader, not like Shiro. . . I put the other’s in danger.” 

Keith pulled away from his father. So ashamed that even speaking the words made his heart hurt. 

“That’s—That’s not what a leader does . . I thought that by joining the blade I would protect them, but—that didn’t really reconcile anything did it? When I came back everything was different—“ The breath caught in Keith’s throat. All of their expressions, so hard on him.   
Save for maybe Hunk, but he was inherently kind. 

Somberly, he added. “It goes to show that true teams really do adapt to unpredicted circumstances.” 

Verily, Keith had given them no choice but to move on without him; their resent spared no room for his sorrow.

“you’d love to see Voltron, our lions. . . you’d love—uh. . .” Keith tried to speak past the painful throb in his throat, tried to blink away the blurriness in his eyes. 

Not even biting on his fist or covering his mouth could prevent the warm tears from falling onto his father’s grave. 

He tried to speak again but only he fell unto himself and released a sob of anguish.

“I—I don’t mean to be this way, but—” He grasped for his father “How am I supposed to cope?!”

Keith frantically searched for a steadfast embrace, clawing and weeping, looking for something! and as always—

received only emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes (cringes*)


End file.
